The present invention relates generally to lithium thionyl chloride battery systems, and more particularly, to improving the discharge rate and internal conductivity of such cells by the addition of a mixture of aluminum chloride and n-butyl pyridinium chloride to the lithium aluminum chloride/thionyl chloride electrolyte.